


Anniversary Shelter

by quiet__tiger



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anniversary, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: It's been a year. John and Matt definitely don't go out to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 2nd, 2008.

Matt looked at John earnestly. “You said you had to fight terrorists two Christmases in a row, right?”

John looked at him disinterestedly and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Sucked.”

Matt pointed at his watch. “It’s July.”

Suddenly concerned, John raised the other eyebrow.

~*~

_12:00am, July 3rd_

“Kid, you killed the phone, right?”

“Land line and cell.”

“And I shut the windows and locked the door.”

“Unplugged your radio and the cable and the modem.”

“Closed the shades.”

“I think we’re good to go.”

“Or not go.”

Matt smiled shyly at John, though why he should feel shy he didn’t know. Maybe it was that John had taken off of work to ensure he would be around. Or that he planned to spend the next 48 hours locked up in his—their—apartment with him, no interruptions, no call asking either of them to save the world or anything else.

Maybe it was just that John was looking at him so sweetly, with a quirky little smile.

A year ago he didn’t think anything about John was sweet or quirky, but after being his friend then lover over the next twelve months, he had learned a lot. About John’s heart, and his mind. 

And, more easily, his body.

John looked at him a moment longer, and then he said softly, “Come here, kid.” Matt stepped into John’s arms, and felt them wrap around him tightly and securely. He let his arms come up around John’s strong back. It was great to be able to hold him like this; usually John wasn’t as demonstrative or open.

In the year since they’d met, they’d survived, they’d realized there was something more between them, and somehow they’d made it work.

Matt still didn’t know how.

And he doubted John had any idea.

But it didn’t matter.

They settled down on the couch, Matt fitting in between John’s legs as he leaned against his chest. He hit the play button on the DVD player remote, and he relaxed as the opening credits for the first Roy Rogers film of the evening started. Evening, night. ...next 48 hours. Whatever.

The old westerns weren’t Matt’s movies of choice, but they were John’s favorites. Maybe later they’d watch something more to his taste.

Or not.

It didn’t matter.

He just wanted John with him, safe, not running for his life and not fighting for it, either.

John wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, and hummed—it would have been a purr from anyone else—next to Matt’s head.

Before he managed to get engrossed in the movie, Matt thought about how crazy the last year had been, the high points and low points, almost all of them related to John.

He couldn’t have asked for a better year.


End file.
